Just Yesterday
by egg-n-head
Summary: [COMPLETE] It’s the Big Day, her wedding to James Potter, and as Lily walks down the aisle she remembers little flashes of her life and the people in it.
1. Chapter 1

Just Yesterday

Chappie number 1

Summary: It's the Big Day, her wedding to James Potter, and as Lily walks down the aisle she remembers little flashes of her life and the people in it. 

Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognise! That includes the plot, Dee and J.K Rowlings characters past life's and personality's. Mine, my own…my preciousscesses-es-es!

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

  A young woman stood in front of three mirrors fiddling with a bit of lace on her long white gown. Her name was Lily Evans soon to be Potter and she was nicely fitted into her wedding gown. It was an off the shoulder and had diamonds in a wavy pattern around her chest. It fit snugly on her curvy hips and flared out as it got closer to the ground. When she swayed side to side she looked like a church bell and she giggled as she sway in front of the mirrors. She pointed out her small feet in strappy white high heels, hidden underneath the gown. She looked upwards at her usually wavy red hair, which was now tied into a bun surrounded by jewels, a few curls framing her face. She had little make-up on as she had flawless creamy skin. Her emerald, almond shaped eyes stood out brilliantly. She straightened the small tiara at the top of her head and smoothed out the small veil attached to it.

  "This is it!" she told her self with a wide grin planted across her face. She looked down at her left hand at the large diamond sitting on her finger. She moved it slightly so it cast dancing patterns on the wall.

  "Okay…something old…my tiara…check…something new…my dress…check…something borrowed…my shoes…check…something blue" at here she pulled up her gown to her calf and fixed up her blue garter, "…check. I'm all ready" Lily told herself now waiting for the signal.

There was a slight knock, knock on the door and it creaked open. In stuck a young woman with brown hair, hazel eyes and a cheeky smile.

"Can I come in?" she whispered.

"No!…Of course, Dee" cried Lily as she giggled. She was having the best day of her life and it was only 10:45.

Dee stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind her. She turned back around and Lily gasped. She looked beautiful in the baby pink gown Lily had chosen in the city. It fit Dee perfectly and highlighted every curve. She was also holding a small bouquet of flowers similar to the brides.

"You are so lucky, Lils" She sighed and gave her friend a small hug.

"I know!" cried Lily. "I love James so much, this is perfect."

"and I'm the bridesmaid...yippee. Thanks so much Lils" 

"What are best friends for?"

FLASHBACK

An eleven year old Lily walked around London station glancing at platforms 9 and 10. It was her first day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and since she was muggle-born she couldn't seem to find the platform.

Her parents had earlier arrangements that they couldn't get out of so Lily was all by herself. Her parents had been so excited when they heard of Lily's news, though the excitement was not passed on to Lily's sister Petunia. 

Lily held her head up high, everything would get better at school she thought. That is if she made it to school.

"Sandy…Sandy…DEE! Come here dear. Now I want you to owl when you're sorted into your house. Mummy loves you. Have fun sweetie." Fussed a mother over her child. The resemblance was amazing. They both were brunettes and had the same light build.

"Yes Mum" answered the girl pecking her mother on the cheek.

Lily watched from afar as the girl pushed her trolley straight for the wall. Lily let out a small scream as she passed straight through. Lily walked around the other side of the wall, but she wasn't there. Lily walked back around and stared at the wall.

"I wonder…" she thought out loud as she grabbed her heavy trolley and wheeled it to face the wall. She pushed hard and picked up pace. She burst straight through and found herself surrounded by families wishing their children a safe trip. 

She looked straight ahead and saw a scarlet steam engine billowing white steam. A loud whistle sounded and children started to rush towards it.

Lily followed and heaved her trunk onto the first step.

"Here let me help" said the girl from back outside the barrier.

"thanks" replied Lily as she hoisted one end up while the girl grabbed the other. The girl led Lily down the train to an empty compartment with a trunk stowed away.

"You can sit here if you want" offered the girl smiling widely.

"Thanks…again. I'm Lily, Lily Evans." Said Lily as she sat down on the comfy seat across from the brunette.

"I'm Sandy Lucas. But everyone calls me Dee." She replied pulling out two candies from her jeans pocket and handing one to Lily.

"Thanks. Are you excited. I am! It's just…you're the only person I've met here" 

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's going to be great. All the magic and enchantments, it'll be just like a dream."

"Yeah. Friends?" asked Lily hopefully.

"Only the best!"

END FLASHBACK

" I know, I know."

"Is it time?" asked Lily bouncing on her toes.

"Soon. Gee Lils, I've never seen you this excited. Aren't you a bit nervous" asked Dee eyeing up her friend.

"I'm really excited and just a little bit nervous. It's just like trying on the sorting hat. You know everything's going to work out fine but you just can't help being afraid."

FLASHBACK

"Rebecca Carter" called Professor McGonagall from the front of the great hall. As a small girl with curly, blonde piggy tails bounced up to the stool set up at the front. The Professor placed an old hat on top of her head that covered her whole face.

The hall waited in silence for a few moments when the brim burst open and called out:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" a loud cheer broke out in the hall as she removed the hat and skipped down the stairs to sit down.

"Lily Evans." Lily bounced on the balls of her feet, her stomach churning. 

Beside her Dee gave her a thumbs up which boosted her confidence. She stepped forward and sat on the stool. She felt the hat being placed over her head and lost sight of the Hall.

"ahhhhh…Lily…great things will become of you…very intelligent I see, you would do well in Ravenclaw, but…your heart…It's strong…it overpowers your smarts…I know…I'll place you in GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily grinned widely and hopped off the seat and gave the hat to the Professor with a small thanks. Then she glided down the steps and into a seat at Gryffindor, which continued to cheer.  She glanced over at Dee and mouthed Good luck and then focused her attention on Thomas Finnigan who was next to be sorted.

END FLASHBACK

"I know. I was so glad to be in Gryffindor. I had the best seven years there" Dee replied dreamily as she walked over to the dresser and picked up Lily's bouquet.

"Me too"

"You sure planned this wedding great. Remus was getting everyone seated when he came up to me and told me that it's packed and that it looks wonderful" said Dee while handing Lily her bouquet and straightening out her dress.

There was another knock, knock on the door and an old man with greying hair stepped into the room.

"Hello Lily, Dee. Are you ready luv?" asked the man kindly.

"Yes Pop. Thankyou for walking me down the aisle" asked Lily as she placed her hand on her Pop's outstretched elbow.

"It's an honour. Your father dreamed of this day. His Little Lillian all grown up" he replied smiling warmly.

FLASHBACK

It was the first day of classes and Lily was waiting by the door for Dee.

"DEE! Hurry up!" Lily called giggling slightly.

"I HATE HIM!" yelled Dee coming out of the bathroom with a bandana on.

"Oh, it's not that bad. We'll get him back" said Lily as she reached over and pulled a clump of glue out of Dee's hair.

"That bucket of glue over the door was not funny! Oooooooooh that Sirius Black is gonna get it reeeeal good" seethed Dee her hands clenched up into fists.

"Don't worry. We're gonna be late, come on" 

The two girls hurried down the girl's staircase and out of the portrait hole. They chatted a bit about what the day was going to be like until they reached the Great Hall.

"Let's sit over there. Away from _him_" Lily said as she pointed to two seats in the middle of Gryffindor House. 

The girls seated themselves and began to pile foods onto their plates when a few people gasped and some screamed. There was a whooshing noise and then nearly 100 owls filled the room, dropping off packages to students.

"Wow…"breathed Lily.

"Owl post" Dee answered simply while taking another bite of her blueberry pancake.

An owl passed straight over Dee and Lily's heads and dropped a letter in Lily's scrambled eggs.

"F-for me?" asked Lily staring blankly at the letter. "I'm sure none of my family knows about Owl Post"

"Open it" said Dee with a hint of curiosity setting down her knife and fork.

Lily picked up the letter and tore the official looking seal on it.

_Dear Miss Lily Marie Evans,_

_It is with my greatest regret to inform you that your mother and father were killed in a car crash yesterday afternoon returning home from a party.  _

_You will be…_

Lily dropped the letter. Her parents were gone? How? And why? Too many questions were going through her head and her vision was blurred. Early childhood memories were replaying in her mind.

_Hello little Lily, I'm your mummy._

"Lily what's wrong…what does it say?" Dee's voice echoed from far away.

Say Da-Da…Daaaa-dah…Daddy loves you, oh yes he does 

"Lily! Hello?" called Dee far-off.

What story should we read tonight? 'Deh vary Hungwy Catapilla' I should have known, your favourite! 

There were some distant footsteps running quickly away from her. She felt a slight nudge on her side and a plate clatter.

"Can I sit here?" an unfamiliar voice asked somewhere to her right.

Mummy kiss it better? 

_* sob * yes please * sob *_

_That's better, isn't it?_

_Thankyou Mummy, I love you._

"Hello…I said can I sit here…Hey, are you alright? Oy Lisa come here!" 

"What's wrong Liz? Umm…is she alright?"

Lily continued to time lapse in her mind. She ignored real life and everything happening around her. If you were an onlooker you would see a small redhead not moving, not speaking, staring straight ahead with her eyes glazed over.

Mr Snookums? Where are you? 

_Here he is Lily._

_Thanks Petunia. _

_Goodnight Lily._

_Sweet Dreams, Petunia._

"Pr-Professor McGonagall, I-I don't know what happened. She got this-this letter and she started to read it and – I don't know- she went into this kind of trance! Sh-She's not moving! Please, please help." Cried Dee faintly.

"Miss Evans…Miss Evans…can you hear me? Lisa, Elizabeth, please escort Miss Lucas to the headmasters office." A strict voice sounded.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY! 

_Ooooh a surprise! Thankyou, mummy and daddy._

_Anything for our little six year old. Now open your presents_

_WOW! A Barbie Doll!_

_Yes. We knew you wanted one_

_Oh I do, I do! Thankyou so much!_

Lily felt herself lift lightly into the air. She ignored it. She felt herself being moved forward. She ignored it. She felt herself being placed into a padded chair. She ignored it. Her parents were gone. On her first day at school too! Life isn't fair.

Off to school Lily! Don't forget your lunch! Don't be late! 

_I will, I will, Bye Mum! Luv ya!_

_I love you too_

"Miss Evans, I have been informed of your loss," a kind, male voice sounded, "however, this will not solve anything. Please come back to us."

Guess what Mum? 

_You were abducted by aliens?_

_ MUM! Be serious._

_I have no idea!_

_I'm-I'm a witch. Not an evil one like in books. Hee hee. A good one, and there's a school I can go to and everything._

_Lily that's wonderful news. Just don't turn me into a frog._

_I won't. I promise._

Lily felt herself being shaken slightly. She closed her eyes and let a small tear escape. She opened her eyes to find herself in an office with gadgets everywhere. And then the tears came, strong and plentiful.

"Oh Lily" cried Dee as she wrapped her arms around her new friend.

END FLASHBACK

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Did ya like it? Did ya, Did ya, Did ya?

This is my first fanfic to be put up on the net and I'm really excited. Plus I'm 95% sure that I'll finish this fanfic with updates every week.

Please Review! No flames on first chappie please. If you didn't like it then review in the 'nicest' way possible.

I'm very proud. It was a long chapter. Sorry if you don't like the format of flashbacks, but I do.

I'll update soon!

Egg-n-head


	2. Chapter 2

Just Yesterday

Chappie number 2

Summary: It's the Big Day, her wedding to James Potter, and as Lily walks down the aisle she remembers little flashes of her life and the people in it. 

Disclaimer: I know I get bored reading these so I won't bother to put one in…oh look I just did. I don't own the stuff you recognise.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Lily's pop led her out of the small room off the side of the church and into a larger waiting room where Lily's other bridesmaid and flower girl were.

"Aunty Lily! Aunty Lily! You're bootiful!" cried James' niece, Emily. Her mother Tara, James sister, stood behind her looking wonderful in the bridesmaid dress. Tara was like a big sister to Lily and Dee at school even though they didn't quite get along with James at the beginning.

FLASHBACK

"JAMES POTTER!" screamed Lily.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" screamed Dee.

"Yes Lovely Ladies" they replied in unison emerging from behind the Red gryffindor lounges.

 From a distance, the two looked like brothers, and they acted like it too. One was never seen without the other too far away. They both had jet-black hair although James' stuck up in odd directions. James had hazel eyes and glasses while Sirius had blue eyes. They both had the same muscular build (muscular not fat, quite skinny actually) and were very athletic. And they both thought it was quite funny to charm Lily and Dee's skin Hot Pink while their hair bright yellow.

"I LOOK HORRIBLE!" screeched Dee.

"Actually, we thought it was quite an improvement" smirked Sirius.

"Why you little!" yelled Dee storming towards them.

"_Minimosium_" charmed James.

Before there very eyes, Dee shrank a foot lower.

"Not so little am I now?" asked Sirius standing over Dee.

Dee replied by kicking Sirius hard in the shins.

"CHANGE HER BACK!" yelled Lily.

"_Maximosium_" charmed James.

Dee began to grow to her full height again yet she was still Hot Pink and yellow.

"We'll see you later" smirked James.

"With hair like that, it'd be hard to miss" laughed Sirius as he made the mistake of turning around to head up to the boy's dormitory.

Instantly Dee and Lily pulled out their wands.

"_Orangio_" charmed Lily.

"_Greno_" charmed Dee.

James and Sirius both yelled in surprise as their skin turned orange and their hair green.

"We'll see you too!" called Dee feeling a bit better now as both she and Lily went up the girl's staircase.

END FLASHBACK

"Thankyou Emily. You look very pretty as well," replied Lily kindly as Emily twirled on the spot, giggling madly.

"Oh Lily, this is wonderful" commented Tara. Most people would look at Tara and James and think they were twins, however there was a two-year difference.

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe he turned you into a chicken" said Dee from their hiding place behind a bush.

"I know! How dare he!" fumed Lily crouching down beside Dee, one eye on the Entrance Doors.

"No, I mean that's advanced magic to turn a human into an animal. We were practising on stuffed toys!" exclaimed Dee.

"Who cares how advanced it was! We're going to…Look! Here he comes" said Lily pulling out her wand.

A tall black-haired person had emerged from the Entrance Hall.

"_longario growth_" charmed Lily.

A high-pitched scream erupted from the black-haired somebody in front of the girls. That somebody turned around and the girls gasped and quickly hid their wands.

"Did you do this?" the girl whispered threateningly. If it wasn't so serious the girls would have laughed at the out-come of the charm. The girl's hair had grown to touch the floor and her eyebrows were very bushy. 

"Oh! We're really sorry we thought you were Potter" said Dee sincerely.

"OH! What's my bro done now?" asked the girl amusement in her voice.

"Your what?!" said Lily and Dee together.

"Yes, James Potter is my brother. I'm Tara Potter, 4th year. You must be his fellow 2nd years I guess. So, what did he do?" asked Tara.

"Well, he turned me into a chicken, so we wanted to get him back. We're really sorry." Said Lily.

"Happens all the time! _Repairo_." Said Tara muttering the counter-curse last.

"I guess it does, you two look so much alike" 

END FLASHBACK

"Thanks, and thankyou for being my bridesmaid" said Lily

"As if I wouldn't! Oh look, it's nearly time we better get in line" said Tara glancing at the clock above the door. She grabbed Emily's hand and turned towards the doors.

Lily felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to meet Remus Lupin.

FLASHBACK

"I-I-I-ahhhhhh, I'm so tired" said Lily halfway through a yawn.

"Me too. Me must be the last ones here" said Dee looking around.

"Not quite" whispered Lily as a sandy haired boy walked over to them.

"Sorry, but I can't help noticing that you've got the only book left on Animagi" he said in a polite voice.

"Oh…um yeah…do you want to share?" asked Lily trying to remember his name. She had seen him around somewhere.

"thanks" he said and sat down.

"You're Remus right?" asked Sandy.

"Yes. Remus Lupin, and you're Lily Evans and Sandy Lucas." Said Remus knowingly.

"Yeah but how did…YOU HANG OUT WITH THAT BLASTED SIRIUS BLACK!" screamed Sandy.

"Shhhhh…this is the library" said the librarian behind the counter.

"Alright…where are they," said Lily peering over her shoulder, "what are they up to now?"

"Oh, don't worry they're not here with me. I wanted to do some studying and with them around it's a bit noisy so I came down here." Said Remus.

"Oh, I'm sorry…it's just…well last week they charmed a pile of mud in front of me that was knee deep and I fell straight in soaking my new robes" Dee explained.

"Sorry" smirked Remus.

"Don't bother, we know you're not, but I bet you heard how we got them back." Lily laughed it really was quite funny.

"Because of that boot they couldn't sit down for a week" laughed Remus.

"We know. We took pictures" laughed Dee.

"If I have to speak to you one more time you'll have to get out" whispered the Librarian threateningly.

"Sorry" whispered Lily. She really hated getting into trouble.

"So…Animagi. I've only got 4 inches written, I need another 8…"

END FLASHBACK

"Remmy!' Lily cried engulfing Remus In a large hug.

"Hi Lils, everyone's here and seated. All ready?" asked Remus like a big brother.

"Yes. How's James? Have you seen him? I miss him! I can't wait!" said Lily excitedly.

"Yes, he's at the altar and he's FINE!" soothed Remus.

"You really love him don't you" stated Dee.

"He's like no-one I've ever met before, and soon he's going to be mine!" cried Lily.

FLASHBACK

Lily was walking to the Great Hall alone. Dee was sick with the flu and wasn't allowed out of bed, so Lily was going to grab her some breakfast.

She followed a group of people through the Great Doors and started to walk towards Gryffindor table near the other third years when a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes came up to her.

"Hi! I'm Timothy" he said with his hands in his pockets.

"Err…hi I'm Lily" she answered a bit confused.

"Well, there's a hogsmeade trip coming up and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Timothy said.

"Oh! Um, sure, I'd love to Timothy" replied Lily smiling, this was the first time she had been asked out, excluding the time when she was six and her mum tried to set her up with her friends son.

"Great! I'll meet you in the Entrance hall since I'm in ravenclaw" he said

"Okay well I've got to go meet my friend Dee. I'll see you later Timothy" 

"Bye Lily" he said and walked away. 

Lily stayed around to grab some food and then ran up to Gryffindor Tower arms bulging full of toast. She burst in threw the 3rd year dormitory door and ran over to Dee.

"You'll never guess who just asked me out!" panted Lily handing the toast to Dee.

"Who?" asked Dee sitting up.

"His name's Timothy…Timothy…oh know I don't know his last name!" cried Lily as she fell back onto her bed.

"Heehee. As long as he's not in Slytherin I don't mind" laughed Dee.

"No! He's a ravenclaw, and he's sweet and not that bad looking" said Lily sitting up and grabbing a piece of toast.

"Oooooh, going for the brains are we?" asked Dee in a sing-song voice.

"Oh Shut up" Lily mock glared at Dee.

"Lily and timothy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dee. She had been singing on top of her bed and when Lily threw a pillow at her she tumbled right off the edge.

"Woops"

"Yeah, woops" grumbled Dee.

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

Lily was running down the stairs, she was meeting Timothy today and didn't want to be late. She saw the back of Timothy's head and slowed her pace.

"Hi Timothy" 

"Hi Lily. Are you ready?" he held out his arm and Lily graciously took it, they were checked by the new caretaker Mr Filch and set off down the path to Hogsmeade.

This was the second Hogsmeade trip of the year and Lily absolutely adored the little village, especially Honeydukes with their large range of chocolate.

"Where would you like to go first?" asked Lily a bit curious on what their plans for the day intended.

"I was thinking we could warm up with a butter beer in the Three Broomsticks after the long walk and maybe get to know each other a bit better?" suggested Timothy confidently.

"That's a wonderful idea" Lily smiled warmly. She was beginning to like Timothy's polite and courteous manners.

Timothy led Lily to the door and held it open for her. He went up to the counter and ordered the butter beers while Lily found a table to sit at. Timothy returned quickly and they began to chat about their lives.

"So timothy-"started Lily.

"Call me Tim" stated Timothy smiling.

"Alright, _Tim_, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have two older sisters. I care for them very much but I guess, as with all siblings you get annoyed with them once in a while. I mean when they dressed me up in their old dresses and put make-up on me, now that's gonna leave a scar" Lily laughed and also felt sorry for Tim.

"I have an older sister, Petunia-"Tom laughed, "what?"

"Did your mother by any chance happen to love flowers at all?" 

"Oh, yes, I guess. She believed that flowers were one of the most beautiful things on earth and by naming us after flowers we would be too" 

"Aww, well she was right"

"Thanks Tim, however you haven't seen my sister. We don't get along very much; you see she's a muggle and disliked me becoming a witch. She started to Bully me and we haven't talked civilly since. Well, she has a face like a horse and an annoying high pitched laugh" Lily imitated her sister's laugh while stretching her face to look like a horse.

Tim laughed and took a sip of his butter beer. "I see. Next topic: what's your favourite colour?"

"Ummm…Emerald green. Like my eyes. And you?"

"Ocean Blue. Always"

The conversation continued like this for another hour as they sipped butter beer and described themselves. Lily was beginning to really like Tim.

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

Lily pushed over a tapestry and walked up a staircase jumping the magical step. She was giddy and excited. Today was her and Tim's 2 month anniversary and she was told by his friends that he was on the third floor in a classroom doing some extra-credit. Lily hadn't noticed but Tim's friends had worried expressions on their faces.

Lily was walking across the corridor opening classroom doors and peering inside while humming to herself. Tonight Tim and her were going to have a picnic outside on the grounds for dinner.

Lily got to the end of the corridor to the last door. She heard movement inside and opened the door.

She gasped. In front of her was Tim. But he was not alone… on top of him was Jessica Daly and they were making out.

Tim sensed another presence in the room and pulled himself away from Jessica. He looked over at Lily in horror. 

"Oh…Lily you weren't meant to find out like this" started Timothy.

"It can't be…… how long?" whispered Lily tears forming in her eyes, "How LONG?"

"A week" said Jessica tugging her school shirt back into her skirt.

Lily stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. She started to run down the corridor, she could faintly hear Tim calling after her.

She ran down the hidden staircase but unfortunately forgot to jump the trick step and in her speed she fell right through and landed on the hard stone floor covered in dust.

A sharp pain shot through her lower torso. She placed her shaking hand near it and felt a warm liquid something surrounding a sharp piece of wood.

Before she slipped out of consciousness she remembered seeing Tim's head in the hole, eyes revealing utter shock.

END FLASHBACK

Lily subconsciously placed her hand where the wood had pierced straight through her. Under neath her wedding gown there was a large scar.

"Like we haven't heard that 100 times before since he proposed. Now come on" said Dee dragging Lily away from Remus and next to her Pop.

The Large Doors that separated the Foyer from the main Church slowly opened and everyone turned their heads to face the procession.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

I'm really happy. A new chapter finished. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review I love reading what people write about my story cause it boosts my confidence.

Thanks heaps to:

Jegan: love ya sis, thanx for the review

Child-of-scorpio: thanx so much! I promise I will every week!

Jewels5: thanx for your review and like I say I will every week

Egg-n-head


	3. Chapter 3

Just Yesterday

Chappie number 3

Summary: It's the Big Day, her wedding to James Potter, and as Lily walks down the aisle she remembers little flashes of her life and the people in it. 

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now that if I did own HARRY POTTER that I wouldn't be typing this on the internet. I would be partying all day and night with the millions of dollars I would have. Wow…that sounds so nice. Damn you J K Rowling!

(SORRY IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO UPDATE. IT WAS BECAUSE I JUST GOT ON HOLIDAYS…YAYAYAYAYAY)

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Lily took 4 deep breaths and folded her arm into her Pop's. She smiled widely and watched Emily throw petals onto the red carpet as she walked down the aisle. Next went Tara and Dee. 

Then the music changed. It was like a dream come true. Lily use to play Mummy's and Daddy's when she was little and use to hum this tune. Now it was real.

She took her first step and nearly burst out laughing she was so happy. She took a look at the guests at the back on her right and received a wink back from Peter.

FLASHBACK

Lily and Dee were outside on a sunny day in the shade of a large tree. They had decided that it was too hot and stuffy in the common room and decided to do their homework outside on this wonderful day.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! 16 inches on the properties of mer-mar-mor…I can't even say it! This is so unfair" Dee cried kicking her legs up in the air while lying on her back.

"Dee, you have said that every week since halfway through first year. We're halfway through our third year now for heavens sake! Get over it!" laughed Lily at her friend's poor excuse of a tantrum.

"I hate it when you're right" grumbled Dee turning onto her tummy.

"Well fine then! I won't let you copy my notes from History of Magic" 

"Oh no. You're the greatest Lily. My Queen, my hero, my saviour. You can not do this to me" cried Dee dramatically.

'I was joking!"

"I knew that" 

Lily heard a twig snap behind her and quickly turned around. She heard faint whispers but saw nothing at the place they were coming from. She was turning her head back around when she saw smoething blue move. She stared in disbelief. It was a shoe, with an ankle sticking out of it. The foot twitched as if it was nervous. Lily screamed. She watched as the foot ran away.

"What the-" started Lily

"It was probably just _the marauders_. What a stupid name. Anyway, have you ever wondered why they're friends with you know, the short one…I don't know his name even!"

"Peter Pettigrew. And yes I have wondered, he just seems so different to the rest of them. They're all tall and slim and well…he's short and pudgy" explained Lily.

"Well he joins in with their pranks so he must be a bad boy"

"Bad Boy?" questioned Lily raising her eyebrows.

"You know. Like those muggle movies I watched at your place"

"Whatever" Lily laughed and returned back to her homework.

END FLASHBACK

Lily smiled back and turned her head towards the left at the back of the church. There she saw Professor Dumbledore. She was surprised, they had sent him an invitation but in his busy schedule and all she didn't think he would be able to make it. 

Dumbledore smiled knowingly at Lily, reminding her of all the times she thought she had managed to get away with something only to find out that Dumbledore knew all along.

FLASHBACK

"Miss Evans, the Headmaster will see you now" said a portrait that hung outside of the stone gargoyle entrance to the headmaster's office.

Lily nodded timidly. She knew she was in big trouble now. She walked up to the stone gargoyle and whispered "Toffee Bertie Botts".

The Gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside, behind was a staircase which Lily climbed upwards until she came face to face with a solid oak door. She knocked twice and let herself in.

"Miss Evans please take a seat. I presume you already know what you're here for?" said Dumbledore peering over his half moon glasses. 

Lily nodded yes. Of course she knew what she was here for, the whole school did.

Earlier at Lunch that day when Lily was eating with Dee in the Great Hall when she felt a foot rub up against her leg. At first she ignored it thinking it was an accident, but then it became more persistent. Lily had tensed and glared at the boy across the table from her. He was talking with his friends, laughing and joking, he didn't seem the type. Lily tried moving her leg away to get a reaction but the boy didn't notice. Lily kept edging further backward on her seat. She moved so far backwards that she toppled off and hit the stone floor hard. People around her gasped and a few laughed, you can guess who they were too. The marauders. Poor Lily her face as red as her hair with a sore but glared over at them, she knew it was some prank of theirs. She grabbed a large plate of cheesecake and stormed over to them. She held the cake behind her back and stood right infront of Potter. He opened his eyes long enough to get a face full of cheesecake. Lily then stormed out of the hall. 

"Well I was wondering if you could help me piece together the story. Starting first with what provoked you to give Mr Potter quite a shock?" 

"Potter," Lily spat, " and his friends used some hex on me that provoked me. I stand by in my belief that he deserved it" said Lily confidently. 

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "ahhhhh, I am quite sure it was a paranoia charm. Quite handy, that is in a professional sort of use" said Dumbledore adding the last bit on rather quickly.

"It-It evolves itself around one habit that the receiver gets annoyed with. I've read about those in the Library. Ooooooh I'll get him back" said Lily mischeviously.

"Do what you wish as long as it applies to the school rules. I'd hate to see you in here again for bad behaviour. Now, off you go to Potions Lily." Dumbledore dismissed her with a wave of his hand and a smile.

END FLASHBACK

Lily grinned back and nodded. She gripped tighter to her Pop and he smiled warmly down at her. She continued to sweep her eyes over their guests, smiling at each. She couldn't help but avoid her eyes from the front for a little longer. She looked to her side and there she saw little Jonny. 

Lily and Dee had adopted him in their 4th year.

FLASHBACK

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiily," Dee whined. "We're so eeeee-early"

"The early bird catches the worm" replied Lily hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

"The early bird does what? What's that supposed to mean? I swear you're losing it!" cried Dee.

Lily opened the door and noticed a small boy sitting in the corner.

"See. We're not the only ones!" explained Lily.

"Whatever! Whose that little dude anyway?" asked Dee.

"U-Uh-I'm Jon" stuttered the boy looking up to the girls. He looked quite young, maybe a first year.

"Are you lost?" asked Dee like she was talking to a little kid.

Lily whacked Dee in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. 

"He's not 5 you know" muttered Lily.

"Hmph!" growled Dee massaging her tummy.

"Isn't this First year Transfiguration?" asked Jon looking around.

"Oh! No it's not actually, this is Defence Against the Dark Arts" explained Lily.

"Lemme see your timetable" asked Dee.

"Um-" Jon stuck his hand in his backpack and shuffled around finally pulling out a small crumpled timetable.

"Oh what you need is-" started Lily examining the timetable.

"A best friend who colour codes your timetable for you" finished Dee smugly.

"No, what you need is-" 

"An annoying friend who wakes you up early in the morning to catch worms" 

"DEE! Stop it!" Lily cried stifling a giggle.

"Well, I seriously don't see the point. Why do we want to miss our beauty sleep so we can beat everyone to the classroom?" asked Dee puzzled.

"Because we want to get good seats" 

"Lily, it's not like the movies or something!" complained Dee.

"Umm-huh-hmmm" muttered Jon.

"Oh we're sorry, you want to be going to the second floor, third door to the right" Lily said smiling.

"Thanks" said Jon as he scurried out the door.

"We'll see you around!" called Dee.

END FLASHBACK

Since that day they had seen a lot more of Jon and they had adopted him as a little brother. Standing next to him was his girlfriend Georgie.  She smiled at both of them and finally looked to the front.

There was James his hair sticking up in odd directions looking quite odd against his charming suit. His normal mischevious smile was now replaced with a loving and adoring one and his eyes were boring straight into hers.

She felt her heart starting to beat faster and happy butterflies in her stomach. She felt oddly like she was in an old soapie but didn't care.

She remembered the first time he had asked her out.

FLASHBACK

"And then Joanne was like no way so I was like-LILY!!!" screamed Dee.

Too late.

Lily spluttered and started to shiver. She was wet and cold and furious.

"POTTER!" she screeched.

"You rang?" said James coming out from the crowd around Lily.

"You did this! You-" started Lily.

"Oh no! I'm really sorry! We were just playing around and you got in the way and then BOOM you're all wet!" rambled this boy from second year.

Lily started to go red, but not in anger. Instead, in shame. She had yelled at Potter and now she would have to apologise.

"Sorry Potter" muttered Lily. Dee who was standing by Lily snickered, it was usually her making a fool of herself never Lily.

"Sorry isn't good enough," James sighed dramatically. "You have broken my heart dearest Evans and there's only one thing you can do to mend it"

"I'm NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU!" cried Lily in disgust.

"Evans, Evans, Evans. What do you take me for? I'm am merely asking you 'will you go out with me?'" 

A few people in the crowd gasped, most just stared blankly at James. She knew of the mean little pranks both friendship groups played on eachother.

Lily couldn't help it. She snorted, which later turned into laughing so hard she clasped her side yelling it hurts between laughter.

Now everyone was staring at Lily.

"You-You-You want m-m-me to go out w-w-with you?" she gasped.

"Um yeah" muttered James not the usual arrogant bastard he usually was.

Lily burst out laughing again at the thought. James Potter nervous? Since when! It was some sort of joke, it had to be.

"Yeah! When hell freezes over" said Lily as she grabbed a stunned Dee and dragged her over to sit in the shade of a large tree.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

END FLASHBACK

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

I'm gonna leave it here. Next chap will be more L+J action I hope. I'm trying to keep 2 chappies ahead of what I post.

Please give me feedback on my story. Stuff like if you want me to make the chapters shorter so I can update more than once every week or should I leave it as it is?

Thanks to those who have reviewed:

eeeeeek -- thanks soooo much nat. I can't wait to read your own story what category? See ya soon.

oracle2335 -- characterization is a word! I think? Thanks for your review

Serena Gemini – thanks soooo much. I'll try and read your stories soon, I'm sure they're great! 

Bratella – lol. Thanks for your review. Interesting name too.

Auntarctic – thanx for your review and yes it did make me happy. I read your story and like I said in my review I loved it. Keep updating and so will i.

Shrk-bait – I love your pen-name too. Shark bait ooh haha. I love Finding nemo. Thanks for your review.

I'll update next week!

Thanks all!

egg-n-head


	4. Chapter 4

Just Yesterday

Chappie number 4

Summary: It's the Big Day, her wedding to James Potter, and as Lily walks down the aisle she remembers little flashes of her life and the people in it. 

Disclaimer: Blah-blah-blah-blah-bli-blah. TRANSLATION: I don't own anything.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Lily also remembered James second attempt of asking her out.

FLASHBACK

A week later after the water incident out on the grounds Lily had noticed Potter would pop up everywhere she went. If she wanted to read quietly or study in the library he would be there. If she wanted to go for a swim in the lake he would already be swimming. Also, on all of these occasions he would grin, wink and somehow show off.

It was starting to distress Lily as Dee observed.

"Don't worry about it Lils" soothed Dee when Lily had started to bite her nails.

"Don't worry? Don't worry? Oh yeah sure. I'm being stalked by an annoying prat and you don't want me to worry?" rambled Lily.

"God Lily! Most people would love to be in your position. I hate Potter as much as you do but you have to admit he is devishly handsome and he wants you!" cried Dee in frustration. "Use it to your advantage girl!" Dee elbowed Lily suggestively.

"I will do no such thing!" Lily exclaimed horrified.

"Hrmph, party-pooper" grumbled Dee.

 "Get over-…Speak of the Devil" hissed Lily watching Potter emerge from a near-by tapestry.

"Evans, fancy seeing you here!" he smirked.

Lily glared back and didn't say anything.

"Well, if Saturday's free-" he started.

"It's not" 

"-I got two tickets to-"

"Don't care"

"-_Fantasy-_"

"oooooooooooh" Dee whispered. "Lils you should go you love them!"

"I really don't think it's possible, I've got lots of homework-" 

"No you don't" Dee argued.

"Yes I do!" Lily said indignantly.

"umm-hm-hmm" coughed James.

"No thankyou, Goodbye" Lily dragged Dee away.

"Lots of help you were" she whispered threateningly.

"I do try my best" replied Dee airily.

"Argh!" Lily mock glared at Dee 'maybe Potter got the hint?' she thought.

But he didn't.

END FLASHBACK

The next few months consisted of James asking Lily out every chance he got.

FLASHBACK

Monday 

Lily was walking to charms class.

"Hey Evans! Want to go out with me?" called James.

Lily ignored him and walked faster.

Tuesday 

Lily was at the Great Hall talking to Dee and Jon over dinner.

"Hey Evans," James came and sat down next to Lily. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"No!" Lily got up and marched out of the hall.

Wednesday 

Lily was sitting in Potions. All of a sudden a pink mist fumed out of her cauldron forming the words:

'Will you go out with me, my sweet'

Lily shot sparks at Potter's beloved hair for an answer.

Thursday 

Lily was relaxing with Dee and Jon under the shade of a pine tree.

"Hey Evans will you-"

"NO"

Friday 

Lily was walking into her dorm to put her bag down before going to lunch. However a bouquet of flowers lying on her bed distracted her. She walked up and looked for a card. She found it and in cursive writing it read:

'My beautiful flower,

Accompany me to the next Hogsmeade trip?'

Lily tore up the card and through the flowers up the boy's staircase in rage.

END FLASHBACK

Lily giggled at the thought. James and her had acted so immature back then. 

She remembered all the stupid things they had done at Hogwarts, which was a lot she would tell anyone.

Lily turned her head upwards to look out of the tall arch-windows in the church. She could faintly see the crescent moon in the day sky. She looked over at Remus, he looked fine however and smiled back.

FLASHBACK

"Hi Dee, what are you do-" started Lily as she walked past Dee in the Halls.

"Shhhhhhhhhh" Dee pressed her finger across her lips.

"What's happening?" Lily mouthed.

Dee pointed to her ear then to the classroom door she was standing in front of.

"What?" Lily mouthed.

Dee again pointed to her ear and then the door.

"What?" Lily whispered with a tone of annoyance.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm eaves-dro-pping" whispered Dee harshly.

"You could have just said s-" 

"Shhhhhhhhh," whispered Dee looking like she was ready to scream. "Have you never eavesdropped before?"

"Who's in there anyway?" asked Lily ignoring Dee's question.

"The marauders" whispered Dee excitedly and they both pressed their ears up against the door.

_'Tomorrow night maybe?'_

"What's tomorrow night?" mouthed lily.

Dee just shrugged and pushed her ear up against the door.

'Petey you know about the womping willow?' 

"Something about pillows" whispered Dee.

'Don't hurt yourself' 

"Don't burp yourself?" questioned Lily. She shook her head and pressed her ear to the door harder.

'Then we go down the tunnel' 

"What funnel?" asked Dee.

'And then we wait for the moon" 

"Wait for the what?" asked Lily.

"A prune" replied Dee.

"A prune?" asked Lily.

"Don't ask me!"

"Listen…they're coming! RUN!" she mouthed.

The girls sped off down the hall and blended into the crowd heading towards dinner.  They had no idea that if they had listened more carefully that they would have found out that one of the fifth years was a little less than human.

END FLASHBACK

'Poor Remmy' Lily thought. It wasn't his fault that that werewolf had taken a bite out of him when he was young. Then he wouldn't have had to suffer the pain of becoming one himself each month. 

Lily saw Dee's old boyfriend Jacob in the middle of the church. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw him holding hands with the old Ravenclaw Seeker David.

FLASHBACK

Lily and Dee were sitting in the common room in front of the fire all rugged up. Since it was a rainy day, everyone was stuck inside and many of the Gryffindors were down in the Common room.

"I'm telling you Lil, he is like _the_ one for me" explained Dee happily. She was describing her new boyfriend Jacob Rian after they had been going out for two months.

"But Dee, that's what you said about Tony and look what happened. You broke up with him after two months!" said Lily trying to bring her friend back down to the real world.

"But he totally understands me and we have all the same interests. He is totally into art and helped me pick out this jacket in Hogsmeade. I think he's going to be my first" whispered Dee with a goofy grin.

"DEE!" screamed Lily making the whole common room turn their heads in her direction.

"Come off it Lils. You have to agree with me, we're like totally made for eachother" Dee said dreamily.

"Sandy Lucas, don't you even start to think about giving it up for him" Lily said harshly.

At that moment Sirius Black and James Potter slid into seats next to the girls, James next to Lily and Sirius next to Dee. 

"Giving it up for who?" asked Sirius as he slung his arm around Dee.

Dee shrugged him off and glared at him.

"Not that it's any of your business but… Jacob Rian" said Dee.

Sirus and James glanced at each other and burst out laughing. However Dee and Lily couldn't find what was so funny about it.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Jacob? Jacob? What's wrong with him! He's…he's…hahaha" James burst out laughing again.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Dee yelled.

"Jacob is…well let me see…he's gay" said Sirius shaking in silent laughter. "So he probably isn't the right one to give it up to. But me on the other ha-ahhhhhhhh" Sirius yelled in pain. Dee had just slapped him on the cheek.

"what was-"Sirius started but Dee had run crying from the room.

"It's not something to joke about Sirius" said Lily calmly as she got up and followed Dee.

END FLASHBACK

Everything had turned out fine after that thanks to Sirius, and Dee and Jacob had remained friends. Dee had found another boyfriend shortly after and life was back to normal. (Yeah right!)

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sorry this is so short but it's hard to write really really really long chapters in the holidays. It wasn't that short so I hope you don't mind. They will probably stay this length for a while.

Next chappie Lily and Dee will be in their 6th year. Sorry if it's a bit confusing but the memories should all be in order in her life.

Thanks to:

Auntarctic – I will so go read your new chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Padfootlet – glad you like it

shrk-bait – Thanks for your review, I update as quick as I can. I'll try and read your story, I'm sure it's  

                  great!

Serena Gemini – heehee thanks for your cute review. My cliffie wasn't that bad…was it? Thanks so    

                  Much.

Jegan -- thanks for reviewing sis. Took u long enough…just joking. Thanks soooo much!

oracle2335 – thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

jessisayzz – I think it its too!

Auriliayh Ayohna Esrodeyl -- ??? does your name mean something? Because sorry I don't get your review.  Ahhh well! If it means something nice…THANKYOU!

Bye for now.

egg-n-head

PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S I'm really happy at the moment because my Guinea Pigs just had babies, three cute little balls of fluff. Plus my birdies just had another baby and a few more are on the way.  AND I went to the Easter Show on Wednesday and won two little Goldfish. Yipee!


	5. Chapter 5

Just Yesterday

Chappie number 5

Summary: It's the Big Day, her wedding to James Potter, and as Lily walks down the aisle she remembers little flashes of her life and the people in it. 

Disclaimer: Are these necessary?

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Lily looked ahead and saw James' and hers friends from the Order of the Phoenix. She smiled warmly at each and every one of them, since it was them that were making sure that no interruptions were taken place during the wedding.

She saw Alastor Moody take a quick sip from his hip-flask secretly. She smiled knowing that Moody always had his hip-flask with him full of scotch.

She remembered her first encounter with heavy alcohol.

FLASHBACK

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" chanted the Gryffindors as they made their way up to the awaiting party in the common room to celebrate Gryffindors win of the Quidditch cup.

"Can you believe it Dee!" said Lily excitedly to Dee as the crowd pushed them along.

"YES! You were excellent Lils, AND you didn't bite Potter's head off which is an improvement" complimented Dee smiling.

"He is the captain and I have to admit superb chaser and if I want to keep up my post as Keeper I have to play nice" admitted Lily.

Dee snorted and ducked her head as they entered the common room through the Portrait of the fat lady.

"DRINKS ALL ROUND TO 5th YEARS AND UP!" yelled Potter over the now cheering crowd.

Lily and Dee both grabbed a butter beer each and sat down on the couch, Dee listening to Lily's recounts of the previous Quidditch game against Slytherin.

When both girls had finished their butter-beers they went to join a game of drinking poker for a bit of fun.

An hour later the girls got up and stumbled over to the drinks table after losing every single game and as a result both had skulled many butter-beers.

Now, a butter-beer was a harmless drink when drunk in small quantities but when put to the extreme could make a person quite tipsy.

Dee grabbed another Butter-beer and skulled it and then was dragged off to the dance floor. Lily also grabbed another butter-beer and giggled in delight at her best-friends dirty-dancing with one of the Gryffindor beaters.

It wasn't soon after that Lily was also dragged onto the dance floor.  

Many of the Gryffindors were cheering and hooting as the girls danced with their hands high in the air and their hips shaking to the beat of the music. They were the centre of attention at the party as they rubbed their backs up against each other and twisted on the dance floor. They were making quite a show until Dee stumbled and knocked Lily over.

James Potter and Sirius Black, who had been watching the two girls intently, saw this and rushed over to help the giggling girls up. James with Lily and Sirius with Dee. 

They carried the girls over to a couch and set them down, kneeling in front of them. Dee let out one loud snort and then her head lolled and she was asleep, Lily heard this and started to giggle madly.

"Lily, how many drinks have you had?" asked James concernedly.

"Silly, Silly boy. How would I know?" slurred Lily shaking her finger at James.

"Li-" James started.

"You know, you're cute when your worried" giggled Lily. She brushed James fringe away from his eyes and stared deeply into them. "You have hazel eyes, with pretty gold flecks in them" she ranted.

James stared at Lily confused, she had finally lost it. She was saying he was cute and commenting on his eyes. Although, he wasn't complaining.

Lily leaned in closer to James and pressed her lips against his, running her hand through his hair.

James knew it was wrong and as much as he loved the way her sweet lips glided over his he pulled away.

"Lily your drunk. You wouldn't want to do this and regret it. I'll take you to the stairs and I'll trust you to walk up them" he said and lifted the petite redhead up and carried her to the girl's staircase. 

"Goodnight Lily" he murmured as he placed her down and walked solemnly up the boy's staircase deep in thought.

END FLASHBACK

'That was my worst hangover' Lily thought as she realised how close to the altar she was getting. Her heart started to beat faster gazed up at her soon-to-be husband. His best friend and best man Sirius Black stood next to him smiling wildly at his long-time girlfriend Dee who was in front of Lily.

FLASHBACK

"I DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" screamed Dee as she stormed into the Girls Dormitory.

"Did not just do what?" inquired Lily coming out of the bathroom drying her hair with a white, fluffy towel.

"I did not just do that…I did not just do that…I did not just do that…I did-" chanted Dee pacing around the dorm her hands entangled in her hair.

"DEE! What happened? What did you not do?" asked Lily pulling Dee over to her bed and placing her down.

"I-I-I…I didn't do it" whispered Dee.

"Sandy tell me what you did" Lily said calmly.

"I-I-I kissed h-him" whispered Dee barely audible.

"Kissed who? Who did you kiss" Lily asked impatiently.

"B-B-Black" stuttered Dee

Lily dropped her towel in amazement and her jaw dropped. She got up off the bed and sat opposite Dee on Dee's bed.

"err…wow" she murmured. 

"Yeah wow! What am I going to do? Oh no, now he's gonna think I like him!" she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Do you?" asked Lily quietly.

"Lillian Evans! Don't be so absurd! It's Black…Black!" replied Dee.

"That's not a good reason to hate him Dee. So tell me the truth, do you like him?" Lily inquired.

"I-I-I don't know. I mean he's HOT and _sexy_ and all, but he has crappy pick-up lines" she laughed. It was true Sirius did have crappy pick-up lines to seduce his women. God only knows why he's had so many girlfriends.

"Deeeeeeeeeee" whined Lily.

"Okay, okay. I may like him a bit but what do I do? I just kissed him and ran, what's he going to think of me?" Dee said frantically.

"Ahhhh, don't worry Sirius will get over it, he always does. Both him and Potter want to keep up their rep and won't let that keep 'em down. If he asks you out say yes, if he doesn't in two weeks then I'll see about how we can get you to let him know you're interested" Lily said knowingly.

"oooooh! Thanks lils!" giggled Dee as she wrapped her arms around Lily in a tight sisterly hug.

"It's okay, there's only one more thing I have to ask" smirked Lily.

"What? What is it?" asked Dee worriedly.

"Does Black live up to his reputation as a brilliant kisser?"

END FLASHBACK

Lily was right about Sirius asking Dee out, it happened the next day in front of everyone in the Great hall. Lily had to give it to Sirius; he was a very confident man…and still is.

She looked up at Sirius again and he grinned back.

Lily realised that there were only 4 more pews to go. She looked up at James and stared into his hazel, loving eyes in anxiety.

He stared back at her, looking a little nervous. (A/N: who wouldn't be when a crazy lunatic murderer is out to kill you?) Although very handsome in his tux, Lily had requested that everyone wore muggle clothes to the wedding as she didn't want to be married to a man that wore a dress.  (my thoughts exactly)

Lily's pop let go of her arm and smiled warmly at her. She walked up the carpeted steps to the altar and stood next to James. He wrapped his arm into hers and grinned down lovingly at her.

Lily felt safe in James' arms and once again reminded herself that on that night she had made the right decision.

FLASHBACK

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm going to be a meany and leave it there. Otherwise I won't have another chapter. I think next chappie will be my last. *cries* Ah well, I have another story that I'll continue with and then I might think about writing another one.

Thanks to:

ShOrTnSwEeT9013 – thanx for your cute review. I'm working on it.

Auditoriumnazi – thanks for your 3 reviews. I've just started ur LOTR story and I'm lovin it. I also love 

                           your no-name one as well. Sorry if the flashbacks are confusing but that's what my

                           stories based upon.

J.E.A.R.K.Potter – thanks for your review

Lil Bazza – THANKYOU! 

Serena Gemini – thanks for reviewing mine as well. It was no probs reading yours and reviewing cos 

                            I enjoyed them very very very much. 

Padfootlet -- hahaha. Mutters ' sirius obsessives' *rolls eyes* just kidding!!! I love Sirius too. Thanks

                     for your review.

I love you guys! Thanks for everything.

Next chapter: Lily accepts James' pleading to go out with her and maybe 1 or 2 of their dates.

egg-n-head

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 THE END

Just Yesterday

Chappie number 6

Summary: It's the Big Day, her wedding to James Potter, and as Lily walks down the aisle she remembers little flashes of her life and the people in it. 

IMPORTANT: I'd like to say a huge thankyou to all my reviewers who have helped me come to the end of my first ever fan-fic *tear*. You guys have helped me sooooo much and I really appreciate it. I was the very proud owner of this fan-fic and *crosses fingers* hopefully a lot more.

Sorry it took me a while to write this chappie(even though it's short) but I had to make sure that it was a good ending 'didn't I?' so I hope you like it.

NOW ON WITH THE LAST CHAPPIE…

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

(END OF LAST CHAPTER)

Lily felt safe in James' arms and once again reminded herself that on that night she had made the right decision.

FLASHBACK

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

"Yes!" cried Lily placing her quill down to rub her tired eyes.

"You've finished already?" asked Dee picking up a ruler to measure her half-filled parchment.

"Uh-huh. Now all I've got to do is that astronomy homework from Wednesday," said Lily packing up three rolls of parchment, a ruler, an ink pot and several quills and stuffing them into her shoulder-bag.

"But Lily, yesterday was Wednesday" Dee pointed out while opening yet another textbook called '_Magical beasts and where to find them._'

"I know that, but I don't want to do it later because I've got Quidditch practise" whined Lily. 

"Alright, Alright. I guess I'll see you later" Dee said as she went back to working on her homework.

Lily nodded while standing up and slinging her over-flowing bag over her shoulder. She walked up staircase after staircase right up the top to the astronomy tower. She opened up the door and was amazed to see:

"Potter?" 

"Yeah?…oh, hi Evans" he sighed and went back to gazing out at the 'almost' sunset.

Lily sighed grumpily. She knew she had to get this homework done but as much as she hated Potter, she was one of those people that hated to see other people upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to Potter, but of course no 'too' close.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked suddenly.

Whatever Lily was expecting to hear it wasn't this. She kept silent for a few minutes trying to think of a good answer. Her mind was blank.

"I-I-I…Why do you like me so much?" she asked.

Whatever Potter was expecting to hear it wasn't this. He turned to face Lily and searched her face for any trace that this was possibly a joke. 

"You're not like the other girls here" he said quietly.

Lily waited for him to continue. Was Potter actually showing his sensitive side?

"You really care about things," he said. "You work really hard to get good grades and you always try to do the best you can. You love just hanging out with Dee and Jon and you love telling jokes."

Lily stared truly speechless.

"And you always have a genuine smile. Well, you have 4 anyway. (A/N: I stole this from 'Win a date with Tad Hamilton'. I DO NOT OWN THIS!) You're first smile is when you're being polite. Your second, when you're reading a book. You're third, when you laugh. And you're fourth, when you're with your friends." Potter stopped and gazed out at the sky which was now turning pinkish.

"James…" breathed Lily, calling him by his first name. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me"

James continued to stare out at the sunset which was slowly turning orange. Lily didn't know if it was the reflection of the light on his cheeks but it looked like he was blushing.

"James," Lily reached out and grabbed his arm. "If you would still like it, the answer to your question for the past 3 (A/N: I think! Don't kill me if it's wrong cos I'll change it) years is yes."

"What?" asked James quietly staring into her emerald eyes.

"I will go out with you James" Lily said while smiling.

James brushed his hand across Lily's face, and bringing her chin up he closed his eyes and planted a single kiss on her sweet lips as the sunset behind them showed brilliant reds, oranges and pinks…a truly magical night.

END FLASHBACK          *tear*

"Do you, James Henry Potter, take Lillian Maree Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" asked the minister for Magic.

"I do" answered James confidently.

"And do you, Lillian Maree Evans, take James Henry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" asked the Minister for Magic.

"I do" answered Lily smiling up at James.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" 

The organ sounded and confetti was thrown, guests cheered and clapped, and Lily and James shared their first kiss together as Mr and Mrs Potter.

~THE END~

IT'S FINISHED!! *cries hysterically* my beautiful fan-fiction is FINISHED!!!

BUT YOU CAN STILL REVIEW BECAUSE I WILL KEEP READING THEM!! SO REVIEW!!!

THANKYOU TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED MY STORY WHICH ARE:

Auntarctic

auditoriumnazi

shrk-bait

ShOrTnSwEeT9013 

Sarah 

Tanya J Potter

Padfootlet

BurningIce22

sammy 

J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Serena Gemini

Mozartinchen 

Lil Bazza

Auriliayh Ayohna Esrodeyl

jessisayzz

oracle2335

jegan

Bratella

eeeeeek

Jewels5

child-of-scorpio

AND THANKYOU TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READ MY STORY!

I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT!!!

Look out for a new story that I'm thinking of writing in the oncoming weeks called: '10 things I hate about Potter'. It's not like the movie at all so don't expect that. But I'm sure it will turn out OKAY!

I've also got another fic up at the moment called 'Come find me' if you'd like to check it out. 

Bye for now

egg-n-head

P.S. THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, 


End file.
